Akashiogakure no sato
by geeker
Summary: A.U. Beaten and left for dead, how will life change for a certain blonde container?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do however own Akashiogakure no sato, the village hidden in the red tide.

Beaten, burned, stabbed and left for dead, Uzumaki Naruto laid in the woods along the path between the land of wave and Konohagakure no sato in an ever increasing puddle of blood. As his life slowly passed before his eyes, he noticed something. Only 4, maybe 5 people would miss him in the entire village.

'Fuck Konoha. If I live through this, I'm never going back to that hell hole ever again.' As soon as that thaught finished running through his mind, his eyes closed.

-Konohagakure, admistrative complex-

Team seven stood in front of the hokage, bruised and apearing quite tired. Right as the silver haired jounin was going to begin giving thier report, the old man behind the desk held up his hand to stop him before he began.

"Kakashi, whare's Naruto?"

"Dead sir. As I was about to explain in my report, after we ran into the Onikyoudai, we continued on with the mission. After we procured transportation, we crossed the channel, ariving a short distance from our clients residence. Along the road to said residence, we ran into Momochi Zabuza. I then proceded to engage in combat with him, the genins gaurding the cliant.

After fighting him to a stand still, I was low on chakra and he was rescued by an acomplice, disguised as a hunter-nin, before I could strike a killing blow. After they left I passed out from chakra exaustion and was carried to the cliants home, whare we were provided food and shelter for the duration of our mission. I then proceded to train them in the tree climbing exercise, while also having them take shifts gaurding the cliant as he and his men worked on constructing the bridge.

Three days into this rutine I informed them that I believed Zabuza to be alive, being as the hunter-nin did not dispose of the body on sight. I was later proven to e correct in this assumption as both him and his accomplice attacked us about a week and a half after our original confrentation. During this seconed battle, Sasuke here activated his sharingan while fighting his accomplice, as I faught Zabuza once again. Sakura stood gaurd over the bridge guilder while Naruto gaurded his family. After repelling an attack on Tazuna's family, he joined us on the bridge and attempted to help Sasuke who was surounded by mirrors of ice. As Zabuza's acomplice was about to strike a killing blow, Naruto jumped in front of him, taking the blow himself, protecting Sasuke. Seconds afterwards, the false hunter-nin abandoned his fight in order to intercept the chidori I was about to plunge in his partners chest, killing him instead.

Within moments of plunging my lightning covered fist through his chest, the person responsible for hiring Zabuza and his accomplices' arived with a small army of mercenaries comprised mostly of bandits and thugs. This mans name was Gatou, of Gatou shipping inc. He then orded them to kill Zabuza, voiding the previous contract between the two. I then loaned a kunai to zabuza, who then rushed into the mass of men and began to kill them one by one. I proceded to have sakura and sasuke aim kunai into the mass and toss them, while personaly doing the same.

We then proceded to help Tazuna complete the bridge in order to get back sooner and inform you of Uzumaki Narutos death." Kakashi reported while presenting the Sandaime Hokage with the headband of the fallen ninja.

Takinging the headband, he then placed it on his desk, reverntly. "Thank you Kakashi. I would like the detailed writen report on my desk in the morning. Team 7 is now on leave for the next month, due to the circumstances of the mission. I am also upgrading the mission from low C to mid A-rank. You can pick up your pay tomarrow. Dismissed."

"By your leave lord Hokage." The three of them bowed and then left the office, each going to their respective residences. As soon as the door closed, Sarutobi Hiruzen broke down and cried for the first time since the death of the Yondaime Hokage. Wiping the tears from his face, he then gazed out upon his village and scowled. 'I bet they're going to throw parties once they hear of his death. Sometimes I wonder why you didn't just let the Kyuubi destroy this gods forsaken village.'

-unknown location-

A large man was walking twords Konoha from Nami no kuni and was rapidly becoming bored. He was on his way there to procure some metal for his small shop, intent on arming the villagers so another Gatou incident could never occur again. As he was walking, he noticed a flash of orange in the ditch. Curious, the man walked over and gasped. There, in the ditch, was Uzumaki Naruto, hero of the wave burned, beaten, bloody and left for dead. With a shaking hand the man rached down and felt for his pulse and found a weak, but definately there, pulse. Carefully he picked him up and headed back in the direction he had come from, hoping he could save the young mans life.

-Narutos mind-

'Whare the hell am I? Last I knew I was in a ditch off the side of the road, now I'm in a sewer? Fucking great.' Sitting up he noticed that even though he was in a puddle of water, he was still completely dry. He then noticed the glowing pipes that were gently lighting the place up. Standing up, he then started to walk in the direction of this ominous red glow, a forboding sense creeping up his spine with every step.

After what seemed like hours, he arived in a room with a giant cage, a paper seal holding the massive doors shut. Shrugging he then decided he'd get the attention of who ever was here. After all, he could here something or someone breathing.

"Hey, Anybody home?" the orange clad blonde yelled. As soon as the he finished the sentence a massive pair of eyes opened, startaling the blonde, which caused the massive eyes to shine with glee.

**"Welcome, I have been expecting you."**

Naruto jumped, eliciting a chuckle from the caged being. "Who are you? More importantly, whare are we?"

**"Come child, are you telling me you have no idea who I am? And as for whare we are, well, you could say were in your head, but that wouldn't be quite accurate, though it would be the simplist way to put it."** The being then apeared, making the blonde back up against the wall across the room from the cage. **"Ahh, you do know who I am! Then this will be easier than I assumed."**

"W-what do you want, fox?" The boy stuttered out, as he walked closer to the caged being.

**"Why, nothing but to help my container of course."** Patronized the 12 story Kitsune before laughing at his own joke. The blonde scowled at this, realizing he was being poked fun of. **"I wish to offer you a deal of sorts. I do not wish to have a weak container and I doubt my container wishes to be weak. I would be willing to offer you training, for a price of course."**

Naruto sat down in a thinking position, his mind racing. Training, he was being offered training. What kind he didn't know, but coming from a demon several melinia old, it could be an offer too good to pass up. But there was a price, he was even told there was. He then craned his head upwards to look the being in the eye. "Whats the price? Freedom is out of the question, just so you know."

The giant fox smiled, the kid caught on to things quickly. **"I wouldn't ask for freedom. I quite enjoy being locked inside of you, being as if I were freed, both of us would cease to exist and I plan on existing as long as I can. Even if trapped in a mortal shell. The price of me training you is quite small compared to what I offer. All I ask Is the complete and total destruction of Konohagakure no sato."**

Naruto began to think again. The destruction of the village that, since his birth, has done nothing but try to kill him off in one way or another. Realy it was an easy decision, but he wanted to know more, the specifics to be precise. "What kind of training do you offer in exchange, if I were to agree to your price? What would keep you from giving me the shaft after teaching me a single thing? After all, that would cover the agreement." he asked, staring into the foxes eyes.

Slowly the being began to chuckle, which slowly turned to full blown laughter. **"Kit, you are more observant than even I gave you credit for. You are correct, that would satisfy the terms of the agreement."** The fox chuckled once again for a couple seconds. **"Fine, I would teach you all I know of the ninja arts. By this I mean ninjutsu, chakra manipulation exercises, genjutsu, kenjutsu and taijutsu. I will even teach you how to discern the secrets of your fallen enemies, after all, you can learn lots of things from a shinobis corpse. Does this satisfy you, human?"**

Naruto nodded. "It does, but I have one more question, how would you teach me such things, being as you are trapped behind that seal?"

**"One does not need a physical body in order to instruct another."** Naruto stood up from his sitting position and nodded to the demon, a look of serious determination pasted on his face.

"I agree to you terms, Kyuubi-sensei." He then bowed to the giant fox, eliciting a massive smile from the fox demon.

**"So be it. As soon as you are fully healed and awake, we will begin your training, my aprentice."**

The world of the seal then began to fade to darkness.

-Tazunas residence, Nami no kuni-

'Uhh, my head. I feel like been ran over and put through a blender.' The blonde opened an eye and saw a beige ceiling, similar to the one he stared at when he stayed in wave. Groaning as he tried to sit up, he noticed that someone had bandaged his wounds.

"Ah, so you did survive. Your a tough 'lil brat, you know that?" he heard a familiar voice say. Turning his head he saw Tazuna in the door way with his ever present bottle of sake and a bowl of cool water with a cloth, presumably to put on the blondes forehead. "You're lucky to be alive, if Bruno wouldn't have been trying to catch up to you ninjas, I doubt you'd have survived. As is youll need to be in bed for at least another few days before you even attempt to get out of that bed. I'll see if I can't find Tsunami and have her make you some soup or something." The bridge builder then left the room to find his daughter.

Naruto simply nodded and tried to sit up again, finaly succeding on his third attempt. Just as he got situated, Tsunami came into the room carying a tray with a bowl of soup on it. Specifcly, seafood ramen. as the smell wafted in his direction he bagan to drool and his stomach growled loudly, causing her to softly giggle.

"So, how long have I been out?" the blonde asked as the ebony haired woman placed the tray on his lap.

"About 3 days. Honestly I'm surprised your even up. Here, you eat this while I send a mesenger to Konohagakure to let them know your alive." as she turned to go, Naruto grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Please, don't do that. It was my team mates and sensei that left me in the ditch to die. I can't go back, next time I doubt I'll survive. As soon as I'm well enough to leave, I'll go."

"You can stay as long as you like, after all, you did help save our country. It's the least we could do. Now eat your soup and get some rest." She then smiled at him before leaving the room.

-downstairs-

"Father, did you know it was his sensei and team mates that put him in that condition in the first place?" she said outraged at their behavior.

"What! How could they do that to him? I'm going to send a letter to the hokage and tell him about this incident! this is out ragious!"

"No, father, don't. He asked us not to send word of this." Tsunami begged, her hands clasped together at her chest. finaly after several tense moments, Tazuna sighed and nodded his head in acceptace. "Thank you father!" she exclaimed and hugged the man.

--------------------

Several days later Tsunami finaly told Naruto that it was safe for him to get out of bed, but that he was to take it easy. Nodding his head in acceptance, he then went outside to do some light exercises consosting of 60 push-ups and sit-ups, 120 jumping jacks and 15 laps around the property. after completing that he decided it was time for a small break.

**'Tell her your going for a walk and that youll be back after bit. I'm going to teach you something.'**

'Hai, sensei.' Naruto walked into the doorway of the house and saw the person he was looking for. "Tsunami-san, I'm going to go for a short walk, I'll be back after bit." The woman nodded at him, letting him know she heard him and aproved. He then turned around and walked off in a random direction into the woods.

After walking for about 20 minutes he came across a stream and was about to jump across when he was told to stop.

**'Good. This site will work just as well as any. What I want you to do is make these hand signs while chaneling your chakra into the ground. The seals are ram, tiger, snake, ram, hare, then stomp your foot. This technique is called 'Doton: Ishibashi no jutsu'. Now do it.'**

Nodding to himself, Naruto did exactly as he was told. The blonde then called out 'Doton: Ishibashi no jutsu' and stomped, creating a bridge of stone across that arched across the small stream, allowing him to cross with out getting wet.

**'We need to work on your chakra controll kit. create 10 kage bunshin and have them climb trees as you were previously shown.'** Again, he did as he was told and created 10 kage bunshin and set them on there task. **'I want you to procure a sword. I don't care whare or how, just do it. We'll talk more after that, no hurries though.'**

'Hai Kyuubi-sensei.' The blonde then sat down on the rail of the bridge he made and watched as his clones climbed several trees. After half an hour of watching his clones he called half of them over to him and ordered them to walk up the trees instead of running. The clones nodded and proceded to follow their new orders.

Eventualy, after getting bored of watching his clones do chakra controll exercises, he went back to the home of the bridge builders family.

------------

"Tazuna-san, Tsunami-san, Inari-san I'm back from my walk!" he called out as he walked in the door. within seconds he was bowled over by Inari, who clutched tightly to his waist, tears of joy falling down his cheeks. "Could I get up please?" the blonde asked, causing the bucket hat wearing boy to flush with embarassment and get up. Laughing, Naruto got up and headed into the living room, sat down on the couch and proceded to think about what he was going to do untill he could uphold his end of the bargin.

'I wonder if they'd allow me to make a ninja village here. I know it'd be a lot of hard work, not to mention expensive. I suppose I could always ask.' "Tazuna-san, do you know who is the ruller of the wave now that Gatou has been disposed of?" the blonde asked when the old man sat down on the opposite end of the couch.

"Hmm, I'm not quite sure boy, why do 'ya ask?" the old man respoded.

"Well, I was thinking that since I no longer belong to a hidden village and nami no kuni doesnt have one, I might be able to start one. You know, train ninja to protect wave, from wave." the blonde said, making the old bridge builder smile softly.

"You know, thats not a bad idea. I think I'll bring that up in tommarows council meeting. I'll let you know how it goes. By the way, who would you have in charge of this 'hidden' village?"

"I was thinking you, being as if it were not for you, the bridge would not have been completed and nami no kuni would still be under Gatous rule, Tazuna-san." the blonde said with a sincere smile. Tazuna just laughed and waved him off as he got up to help tsunami in the kitchen.

Right as the blonde was going to get up and help with the lunch, one of his bunshin dispelled itself, causing him to momentarily loose balance and plop back down. suddenly he realized that he now rembered doing the tree climbing exercise for the past couple hours, reaching the top of the tree several dozen times. Once again as he was about to get up, one of the bunshin dispelled its self, soon followed by the rest. Moments later he got up and informed them that he'd be right back. He then stepped out the back door and proceded to walk up the side of the house. After reaching the top he took off running and jumped into the water at the back of the house. 'I wonder if I can stand on the watter now?'

Channeling some chakra to his hands, Naruto tried to pull himself up onto the surface of the water as if he was getting out of a pool and half way succeded. About half way out his controll faltered and he ended up plunging right back in. Spitting the watter out of his mouth once he surfaced, he then began to laugh and swam to shore. Once he was on shore, the blonde teen began to stretch out his muscles as he made his way back indoors, wringing his shirt out as he went.

Notifying them that he was back again, he proceded up the stairs to the room he's been occupying. Once in there, he closed the door and changed his clothes. His clothes consisted of a pair of forest green pants with brown stripes going down the sides, a brown sleeveless t-shirt over a black mesh shirt that came to the elbows, finished off by his standard dark blue sandles. He then strapped his standard dark blue kunai holster to his right thaigh. Realizing that he would more than likely need more kunai, the blonde began to search through his backpack for his wallet and found it to be missing. 'Damn it. I'll have to find whare Zabuza was staying before he was killed. That should prove interesting.'

Having left a note on the night stand, he hopped out the window and made 25 kage bunshin as soon as he landed on the ground. He then ordered the bunshin to search for a place that would be out of the way and near both locations that were previously targeted. Naruto then went to check the area around whare those two mercenaries were disposed of when they attempted to abduct Tsunami.

-Konohagakure no sato-

For the last three days there has been a non-stop party, due to some one leaking a certain containers demise to the public, causing any law about said child to be repealed, much to the Sandaime's displeasure. The old Kage looked out his office window and sighed. 'Don't these idiots realize theyre celebrating the death of minato's son? surely they're not so blind not to have noticed the similarity in looks. Well, maybe I should be a party pooper and call a council meeting and inform them as such.' A devious smile formed on the old mans face at those thaughts. 'Yes, I think I should do that.'

* * *

places:  
Konohagakure no sato - village hidden in the leaves Nami no kuni - land of waves akashiogakure no sato - village hidden in the red tide

techniques:  
doton: ishibashi no jutsu (earth release: stone bridge technique; D-rank, suplementry. allows the user to create a temporary bridge of stone over a short gap, stream, chasm, etc. has a 12 hour time limit)

Kage bunshin no jutsu (Shadow clone technique)


	2. Chapter 2

-council chambers, Nami no kuni-

Several well respected citizens and nobles were gathered for the newly reinstated bi-weekly council meeting, consisting of the new Daimyou of Nami no kuni, several previous business leaders, and last but not least, Tazuna, Builder of 'The Great Naruto Bridge'. It was the first meeting they have had In the last 3 years. It was bound to be intersting if not productive. The members of the council were sitting at a rather large horse-shoe shaped table, calmly discussing how thier lives have been since the last meeting while waiting for the sesion to be started.

Clearing his throat and standing, the lord of Nami no Kuni began to call the sesion to a start. "Hello all, I am glad to once again gather as we once had, before the terror that was Gatou consumed our lands. Today is a momentous occasion for multiple reasons, this council being held is but one of them. Now we must set about the task of restoring our once great land to its prior state, both economic and political. Let this council sesion now begin." He then sat back down motioning for someone to speak next. Nodding to the lord of Nami, Tazuna stood up with every intention of convincing him that they needed a hidden village.

"Ladies and Gentleman of the council, thank you for allowing me this time to speak. I am here, not as a bridge builder, but to propose that we build a hidden village, so that somthing like what happened doesn't happen again. As all of you know, our great land was pulled from Gatous hold by these kinds of idividuals. We need shinobi. They would be a great asset to our country, providing us with the ability to defend ourselves to a greater extent." Tazuna then took his seat, waiting for both agreement and arguments.

"Tatetsuke-san, how exactly do you propose to build this hidden village when we have no shinobi, let alone anyone to train any?" asked one of the bussines leaders.

"Urikomu-san, that isn't entirely true. I do know of someone, though I promised I would not mention his name. But I can say that he is, or at least was, a ninja, and that he would be willing to train others in what he knows. And please, call me Tazuna." rebutled the bridge maker.

Several members of the council snorted, believing that a drunk reprimanding some one was quite funny. The Daimyou raised his hand and cleared his throat, getting everyones attention. "And what of training? I am not saying this person you claim to have in mind is not capable, but how would he train them? We have no academy for such things. The closest we have is our samurai training facility, and even then, attendance levels are low."

"You are correct Meikun-sama. I believe that it would be possible to teach the basics of the shinobi arts to the younger entrants, since it would be the simplest solution." Tazuna conceded. "But, I also believe that it would increase attendance levels, since alot of kids desire to be shinobi."

The Daimyou nodded his head thaughtfuly.

-same time, council chambers, Konohagakure no sato-

"Thank you Honerable council members for coming on such short notice. I have gathered you today for a matter of utmost importance regarding one of our recently deceased shinobi. I'm sure you all know of who I'm talking about." Recieving many nods, Sarutobi continued. "It is with his demise that I now motion for the repeal of a certain S-rank law concerning that person. All in favor of the repeal please stand." All of the members of the council then stood, signifying a unanimous vote concerning the repeal, allowing them to discuss matters pertaining to the deceased individual around the younger generation. "Now that that little bit is done with, I have an anouncement to make, one that will shake the very foundations of this village itself," the old man paused for effect, making the council begin to fidget. "I am talking about the parentage of Uzumaki Naruto." At this the man quieted again as the council began to murmur.

"What are you talking about you old fool, the demon brat had no parents! It was an orphan before the fourth chose it to be the demons shell!" spat Haruno Fuyou, getting nods and murmurs of agreance.

"Ah, but that is whare you are wrong Haruno-san. You see, the fourth wouldn't have chosen just some child, no, that wasn't the kind of person he was. He wouldn't force on somebody something he wasn't willing to do himself, thus, he used his own son." The third soon smirked at the looks of horror on the faces of the council members. "I see you know what that means then. Good. Now you know why he was to be seen as a hero. I want you to think about that as you attend these parties that I am quite sure will continue for at least another day. This session is over, now get out of my sight." Sarutobi then turned around and went to his office, leaving a room full of men and women with looks of fear, shock, and various other emotions on thier faces.

-feild, Nami no Kuni-

After searching till night fall the prevous day for the swords of the men who attacked the bridge builders daughter, the blonde decided he would go to Zabuza's grave, since he knew for a fact that there was a sword in that location. 20 minutes of walking braught him to the clearing on a hilltop, overlooking the ocean, where the former demon of the mist was burried along side of his acomplice, Haku. Looking at the sword, the blonde teen grinned, knowing what this sword could do in the right hands, or at least the hands of its previous owner.

'Sensei, I've chosen my sword.' the blonde thaught to the demon sealed in him.

**'About damn time. I figured you would have went strait here, but for the seconed time in 12 years, I was wrong.'**

'I thaught about it, realy I did, but I figured it would be better to start with something that I could just toss out once it no longer suited me, a practice sword if you will. Nothing would be more fitting than a demon host armed with the weapon of a man given the title of demon, at least in my oppinion.'

**'Right, right. For arguments sake well say you did, ok? Now, I want you to pull the sword out of the ground, after that, I wasnt you to clean and polish it. when your done with that task, I'll teach you something.'** Grumbling, Naruto pulled the zanbato from the soil, a blood-chilling smile on his face.

Once the sword was free from the earths grip, he then pulled out the sealing scroll he braught with him and placed the sword in it. Knealing at the grave he took it from, he told the deceased he was about to honor his spirit by using his weapon. He then got back up and headed to Tazunas residence.

----x----x----x----x----x----x----x----x----x----x

Naruto strolled in through the door to the bridge builders family's home, took off his sandles and headed for the room he was using. Before making it even 1/3 of the way there, Tsunami called him into the kitchen. Lightly chuckling, he removed the sword from the scroll, then headed to the kitchen, sword in hand and almost scared the poor woman to death.

"Sorry Tsunami-san, I didn't mean to scare you like that. Did you need my help with something?" the blonde asked after he apologized to the horibly shaken woman. "Let me put this in my room real quick, then I'll help you, ok?" The lady of the house nodded her head, letting him know that was a great idea.

Once he made it up the stairs and to his room, he created a shadow clone to clean, polish and sharpen the sword for him, as per the almighty furballs order. the blonde boy then went back down to help Tsunami with some lunch. The instant his foot touched the bottom step, all the clones he made the day before to search out zabuza's hide out, deispelled themselves, dropping him flat on his face. "Naruto, are you coming?" Tsunami called out from the kitchen.

Grumbling about clones and thier mass dispells as he got off the floor, he headed to the kitchen. "OK, what d'ya want me to do?" he asked, smilling like a goof ball.

"Could you set the table for lunch for me, pops should be home soon." Nodding his head, the blonde went to the dinning room, grabbed the plates and eating utensils from the hutch. setting out two place-settings, he then informed the lady of the house that he was going out to train for a bit and that he should be back in a few hours. As he walked out the door he made a shadow clone and had it head to Zabuza's hide-out, with instruction to bring back anything of value. Nodding the clone set off to complete its given task.

Walking to the same clearing he was in yesterday, he began to do the tree walking exercise. finding the exercise alot easier than before, the blonde decided he would combine it with the leaf sticking exercise. gatering a couple leave, he stuck a leaf to his forehead, one on each arm and one on his chest. Once he had them all sticking for a period longer than a minute, he began to walk back up the tree and grinned when he felt a difference in the amount of effort it took to do them both. 'Heh, never thaught I'd use something I learned in the academy other than henge and Kawarimi.' After walking up and down the tree for about a half hour whith leaves stuck to him, the blonde got off the tree and decided it was time for some light exercises. He then began to do 150 sit-ups and push-ups, 200 jumping jacks and ran around the clearing 50 times. As soon as he stopped running, he collapsed to his knees, panting hard.

'Damn, that sucked. I think that'll be a good rutine for a few weeks, at least 'till I get used to it anyway.' Standing up strait, the blonde headed back to the house, intent on having a good lunch. When he arived back at the house, the blonde say his clone sitting on the steps, reading a scroll of some sort. As he got gloser to the clone, it looked up at him and waved before dispelling it's self. Looking at the nice neat pile of stuff, he sat down in the clones previos spot and began to look through them. 'Hmm, a technique scroll, a scroll with about 1500 ryo, scroll of clothes, a book on basic seals and a Machete, with 2 sheaths. Well, I did need a sheath for Kubikiri Hocho.' Sealing everthing in a carrying scroll, he walked inside to see Tazuna on the couch with cup and a bottle of sake in his hands, drinking.

"Ah, just the brat I wanted to talk to! I talked to the council, and the Daimyou agrees that making a hidden village would be quite adventagous for us. The only thing he requires though, is to meet with you, face to face tomarrow." the old man then wave the blonde off, causing him to shrug and go upstairs.

Once the blonde made it upstairs he noticed a verry shiney Kubikiri Hocho. Opening the scroll he caried up the stairs, he then unsealed everythig in it. As he picked up the scrolls, he found the techniques scroll and set it to the side, along with the seals for beginners book.

Opening the scroll on techniques, he noticed there were various types of jutsu. 'Hmm, lets start small, whats a good low power technique... Aha! this one will work. 'Suiton: mizu dangan'. Says it creates a sphere of water that launches at the opponant.' Smirking at the technique, he put the scroll down and headed out back to try it. Landing on the shore, the blonde went through the proper handeals and called out 'Suiton: Mizu dangan', creating a solod ball of dense water that shot out of the inlet at an imaginary target, causing the blonde to grin ear to ear before heading back inside. After climbing back up the side of the house, he sat down oh the bed and picked up the book on seals. He then began to curse very loudly, causing different reactions through out the house. There was laughing, there was blushing, and there was shock.

Once the blonde stopped cursing, he picked the book up and began to read. The more he read, the more he wished he'd payed atention in math. Shrugging, he went back to reading.

-3 hours later-

Seting the book down and stretching, Naruto decided to go back out and train, grabbing the machette as he passed the door to the hall. After telling every one he'd be back later he left. Walking to the clearing and crossing the bridge he made, he sat down on a stump, pulled out the machete an took a good look at it. It was prety standard for anbu, from what he remebered seeing on the ones from the leaf anyway. It had an 18 inch black blade with a 4 1/2 inch black handle and a black leather sheath. All in all, it was pretty normal looking. Getting up, he raised the machete to about chest height, blade point out and over the shoulder and swung. Smirking, he created a shadow clone, also armed with an identical machete.

Naruto stared at his clone and the shadow clone stared back. "Rules. No deep cuts. No deep stabs. No deep wounds period." the blonde stated, recieving a nod of agreement from his double. Nodding at each other, they then both rushed, machetes almost horizontal to the ground. Naruto swung his blade at the clone who backfliped and threw a shuriken at the original. Parying the shuriken, the blond lased out at his clone again, there blades meeting in a block. Naruto kicked his clone in the knee and when the clone droped to its knee, he stabed it in the shoulder, dispelling it. Naruto then made another clone, this time managing to fight for 3 minuts and received a few cuts. Deciding he was on to something, the blonde continued making clones and fighting with them for about an hour. Sweating horibly, Naruto sat down on the stump to cool off and rest, wishing would have brought either the scroll of jutsu or the book on seals. Sighing, the blonde boy decided it was time he went home and rest, maybe eat something and then do some light reading.

20 minutes later the blonde walked through the door and was imidiately stoped by Inari, who proceded to ask him all sorts of questions. 'How did Your training go?', 'Can you teach me to be a ninja?', 'can you show me a cool ninja trick?' and so on. sighing he walked over to the couch, followed by Inari. When he sat down he decided he'd answer two of his questions. "My training went fine, I sparred with some of my clones using my machete and worked on my chakra control." As soon as the bit about the machete left his mouth, Tsunami was in the room inspecting the blonde for any cuts, fussing over him like he was a child. "Don't worry Tsnami-san, I'm fine. No need to make a big fuss."

"Whether or not it is, I just want to make sure you're ok. Inari looks up to you like a big brother. I don't want anything to happen to you because of it." said the ebony haired woman before smiling at him. "If you want anything to eat, left overs are in the fridge." Tsunami then told her father that she was gonig to go shopping and took Inari with her.

Feeling lazy, Naruto created a shadow clone and had it go get the book on basic seals. Grumbling about lazy people, the clone went upstairs, got the book and then gave it to Naruto, tossing it at his head befor dispelling its self. Opening the book, he began to look through the index, searching for something that would give the machete an edge in shinobi combat. Eventualy he found what he was looking for in two different seals. The reinforcing seal and the manipulation seal. One would make it very hard to break and the other would allow him to use jutsu with it. As he continued to look through the index he found another very usefull one. One that was stadard no matter what the village. The exploding note, including a couple variations of it.

Looking up from his book, the blond asked Tazuna if there was a black smith in town. He then asked the drunk if he could show him whare it was on the way back from the meeting with the Daimyou and received a nod. Thanking the old man, he proceded to go up-stairs to take a shower and take a short nap till dinner time.

-next day-

Standing before the Daimyou, Naruto explained his situation and how he planned on becoming waves first shinobi. The Daimyou nodded his head and told him he would have his first mision as soon as he got a headband made; he also told him it would be the test to see weather or not he would allow shinobi techniques to be taught at the samurai academy. Bowing, naruto agreed with the man and promised to have the headband made soon. After another 10 minutes of discusion passed, both the blonde and the bridge builder were dismissed. As soon as the exited the building, Tazuna then shoed him whare the blacksmiths shop was.

Parting ways, Naruto entered the shop. Walking up to the counter, he rang the bell and waited as he was waiting he drew a rough sketch of what he wanted the head band to look like. Seconds later, a tall man with big arms came from the smithing area. "Can I help you with something?"

"Actualy, yes. I was wondering I was wondering how much it would cost to have you make this." asked the blonde as he showed the man the picture. "Oh, and about 20 of these, but they don't need to be the best quality as long as there mostly balanced." he then pulled out a kunai and handed it to the man, who quickly began to inspect it.

"Why, are you some kind of ninja? Not that I care, business is business. But yea, I can do both of these for ya. It'll cost you about 900 ryo altogether." the man then stuck his hand out, expecting him to pay upfront. Instead he got only half, which made him give the blonde a curious look.

"Half now, half when finished. Deal?"

The man chuckled. "Deal."

"Check back in a few days, order should be ready then. Have a nice afternoon." The blonde then thanked the man before walking back to tazunas, whare he made a clone and ordered it to bring him his book on seals, the jusu scroll, the scroll with Kubikiri Hocho in it and the clothes scroll, since he hadn't looked through it yet.

Once he got to the clearing he bagan to climb up a tree, leaves stuck to him at multiple points on his body. As soon as he reached the top, he made another clone. that clone was to read the book on seals as he worked on his chakra control. Hopping down, the clone sat down on the stump, waiting for the other clone. After a few minutes the clone arived with all the stuff it was told to get, and was then told to read the jutsu scroll while the other read the seals for beginners book. As the clones read, Naruto continued his chakra controll exercise. every 20 minutes or so he would add a new leaf, eventualy leading him to have about 15 leaves on him.

Stopping for a few minute break, the blonde began to tinker with the leaves, making them slowly spin. as they sun, he noticed it took a fair amount of effort to spin all of them and keep them from falling. Smiling at his igenuity, the blonde boy released his hold on the leaves, wondering if he could walk on water yet. Grinning, he walked over to the stream, channeled chakra to his foot and placed it on the water, staying on it. Cautiously he put more weight on it, and placed his other foot down, only to keep standing. Walking was a bit shakey, but it was doable in baby steps. Jumping for joy on the water, his control faltered and he plundged into the cold stream.

Getting out of the water, he wrang out his pants, walked over to his clones and sat next to them, Clothes scroll in hand. After unsealing the clothes, he guessed that they must have been Hakus, since most of them were pretty girly, though he decided to keep the mesh shirts since they were his size. He also found a kunai holseter full of senbon in the pile and strapped them to his holster on his right leg, intent on learning how to use them.

**'Ok brat, I said I was going to teach you something after you cleaned that big cleaver, so here what you're going to do, Grab the sword,'** the fox paused as Naruto got up and grabbed the sword, **'Stand with your legs about sheoulder width apart and your left leg forward. Swing the sword verticly, sky to ground 200 times. after that, yourgoing to do the same thing from ground to sky. Then you're going to swing it side to side 200 times each way, followed by both diagonals, both ways, also 200 times. Snap to it.'**

Cursing loud enough to make his clones' jaws to drop, he began to swing his big sword and realized just what a pain in the ass this was going to be, and once again cussed up a small storm.

---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x

techniques-

Suiton: Mizu dangan no jutsu (water release: water bullet technique. allows the user to fire a sphere of water at the opponent, posibly breaking bones and causing bruising D-rank.)


	3. Chapter 3

-1 week later-

Naruto entered the shop to pick up his new headband and his kunai. Moments after entering the owner of the shop came from the back. "Ah, good to see you! You know, to be honest, I was hoping you weren't pulling my leg about the headband. But then I heard this weird rummor. Apearently wave has a ninja now and dependin' on the success of this idividual, they may even include ninja training at the academy. I take it you're here to pick up the headband and Kunai?" asked the owner of the shop after quickly spreading some gossip, which caused the blonde to stare at him like he had two heads. Regaining his composure, the blonde nodded his head, confirming he was there to pick them up.

"Yea." the shops owner then went to the back room, grabbed Narutos stuff and quickly brought it back to the counter. "Hey, think you could engrave something on the head band for me?"

The big armed man nodded his head thaughtfuly. "Sure, I could do that. What do you want on it?"

"I want it to say tide. Not a picture of a wave, just the word tide." The smith gave the blonde a curious look, but decided he would go by the old creed: The customer is always right. Picking up his engraving tools, he engraved the word tide into the center of the headband and handed it back to him.

"There, the engraving was 10 ryo." Naruto then handed him the money he owed him and placed the headband on, the blacksmith staring on shock. He thanked the man as he walked out the door, turning the direction of the council building and jumped to the top of the building next door. 10 minutes later, Naruto arived at the building he was looking for and headed in. Stopping at the front desk, he told the receptionist that he had an apointment with the Daimyou.

The woman looked it up and confirmed that he did indeed have a standing meeting with the man and that he should go right in. Nodding in thanks, he walked down the hall to the mans office. Upon reaching the door, the blonde knocked and was called in.

"Ah, Uzumaki-san, I see you have your headband, good. I have a mission for you. There has been a group of bandits left over from Gatous forces terrorizing travelers on the south-east side of the island. I want you to deal with it. You may leave." Slightly bowing, he then left the mans presence, eager to get home and equiped, not to mention especialy happy to test out his exploding senbon.

=flashback=

As Naruto sat on the stump in his training feild reading his book on basic seals, He came across the explosion note section. The more he read about how to make explosive notes, the more he wanted to try and make some, especialy the explode on impact variety. Grinning like a madman, the blonde dug out two senbon out of the holster and began to use one to scratch the patern on the other. After several tries, he finaly got it just right and threw it at a tree, blowing a chunk the size of a golfball out of it. Grinning, he then began to etch the seal on to half of the senbon in his posession.

=end flashback=

Entering the house, he went upstairs, changed his clothes, grabbed his kunai and senbon holders, strapped them to his leg, grabbed his machete and walked back out the door. He was now wearing light brown pants with dark brown patches, a black t-shirt, his sandals and his headband. He then strapped his machete to his waist as he walked out the door.

Once he was 15 minutes out of the village, Naruto created 8 kage bunshin, half of which he sent ahead to scope out the camp, the other half he had position themselves around the outskirts of the vilage.

After running for a good hour and a half, the blonde made it to the edge of the clearing the bandit camp was located in. Naruto nodded to his clones, signaling them to begin. The clones circled the bandit camp, getting into a square formation. as soon as they were all in position, they began making handseals and quickly placed thier hands to the ground, building a 15 foot high stone wall each. With the bandits boxed in, Naruto jumped on top of the wall.

"Ok people, we have two options here. The peacefull way, or the fun way. Please pick the fun way." Naruto smiled at them and pulled out some of his senbon and held them in a ready position.

"Screw you kid, we aint scared of shrimp like you!" the apearant leader of the group shouted, throwing a sake bottle at him. As the bottle became closer, the blonde lashed out, caught the bottle and sat it on the wall next to him.

"Fun way it is then!" screamed Naruto as he began to run the perimiter, tossing senbon at the bandits as he went. Every toss caused terror, some needles simply hitting targets and causing pan, while others hit and exploded, removing limbs in some instances. Realizing he was getting low on senbon, the blonde began to go through a few hand seals, knealed down and smacked his hand to the top of the wall. With a cry of 'Doton: Dangan no jutsu' the wall to either side of him released several stone balls at high velocity, killing all who remained.

10 minutes. Thats all it took to eradicte a group of roughly 30 people. releasing the wall, the blonde began to pick threw the loot the bandits aqired during thier raids. He found himself a scroll on poisons and thier cures, a few thousand ryo, and remarkebly an unscathed case of sake bottles. sealing what he took, he then headed back to turn in his report.

--x---x--x---x--x--x----x--x---

Upon returning to the village, he headed strait twords the council/administrative building. As soon as he entered the building, he walked up, talked to the secretary and was sent on to the Daimyous office.

"Ah, Uzumaki-san, That was rather fast. I didn't epect to see you untill tomarrow at earliest. Oh well. Did you deal with the bandits?"

"Hai, Meikun-sama. The camp has been disbanded. Is there anything else you need of me?" the blonde asked, hoping to get back to his studies.

"Actualy, yes, there is. You can report to the samurai acedemy tommarow at 8 am sharp. You are to teach a class on how to be a ninja. You can pick up the adress and directions at the front desk, along with a small payment for your service." Naruto bowed to the man and left, anoyed that he had to teach, but understod he was the only one qualified to do so.

'I realy wish I paid more attention in Iruka-senseis class now.' thaught the blonde with a sigh as he walked twords Tazuna's. 'What the hell am I going to teach them? I suppose I could just teach them the basics like the Henge and Kawarimi, along with kunai and shuriken throwing.' Thaughts continued to flow through his mind as he walked, occupying it enough to make him lose track of time. Before the blonde knew it, he had arived back at the bridge builders home.

Waving to everyone as he entered, he headed strait up the stairs and for the shower. 20 minutes later, the blonde came down, a serene smile on his face like all was right with the world. Tsunami, seeing him like that also smiled, happy that he was happy.

"Whats got your world so rosey, brat?" Tazuna asked before taking a swig from his bottle. The old man then felt a hand upside the back of his head, with a cry of 'be nice' from his daughter and twin chuckles of amusement from Inari and Naruto. The old man then began to mumble about women and thier violent tendencies.

"Well Tazuna-san, part of it's because I get to teach kids how to be ninja, the other is because I get to pick on Inari all day." At the mention of his name, Inari blanched and headed to his room, getting a chuckle out of the others. "Seriously though, its because I acuired a case of sake on my last mission. I was wondering if 'ya wanted a bottle or two." The blonde teen then pulled out a scroll, opened it and aplied chakra to a seal, realeasing a case of Raikou no kuni's finest."

Tazuna was about to ask what the ocasion seriously was, when Tsunami drew the metaphorical line in the sand. "There will be no underage drinking allowed in this house. If you insist on doing such things, do it somewhare else, preferably far enough away Inari doesn't see it. You hear me?" Threatend the woman of the house. Nodding quickly to save their respective hides, Naruto resealed the case of bottles and headed out the door, followed by the bridge builder.

After 20 minutes or so of walking, the two sat in a clearing in the woods, specificly the blondes training grounds. "So, whats the occasion? surely you dont normaly drink?" the older of the two asked.

"Two reasons. First, I am the waves first official shinobi. Now I have to teach a class 3 days a week at the school, starting tomarrow. Second, well, I have to teach kids to be shinobi." finnished the blonde lamely.

Laughing, Tazuna clapped the blonde on his back. "That may be true, but it'll probably work out for the best in the end." He then gave Naruto a stern look. "So, when are you giving me that bottle of sake you offered?" Shaking his head from side to side in amusement, Naruto unsealed the case of sake and handed the older man a bottle.

"Well, Tazuna-san, lets drink to good luck." The both of them lifted thier bottles, clinked them together and took a swig. Almost instantly the blonde teen began to cringe and shudder, causing the bridge builder to laugh at him. the celebration of two continued for several hours, neither of them getting home before midnight.

--x---x---x---x---x--x--x---x--

Slowly a single blue eye opened, squinting into the early morning sun as its owner began to silently curse the kami for making early mornings so damned bright. 'Uh, my head. What the hell did I do to deserve this?' Sitting up, he groaned as the throbbing in his head intensified and his stomach went from slightly qeasy to churning. The blonde quickly made his way to the bathroom, almost vomiting on the way. Minutes later, after emptying the contents of his stomach several times, the blonde went back to his room, grabbed a change of clothes and headed back to the bathroom to begin his morning rutine.

Half an hour later the blonde exited the bathroom, feeling slightly better and in need of some pain killers. Deciding some coffee was in order, Naruto slowly made his way down stairs and to the kitchen, intent on making a pot of it. Once he entered the kitchen he saw that Tsunami was already up and had a steaming cup of what he desired in her hand. Bidding her good morning, he proceded to pour himself a cup before he sat at the table as well.

As the minutes ticked slowly by, Naruto drank some of his coffee and internaly debated weather or not to ask for some pain killers. After finaly breaking down and asking, he grabed them from the cupboard above the sink and got a glass of water. Once again he thanked her before he finished his coffee and headed out the door.

While running he relized that he still didn't have an idea as to how he was going to go about training them, he himself not even fully trained in the shinobi arts. Deciding he'd just make the best of it, he shrugged and pushed the thaught out of his mind. Soon he arived at a building that seemed to match the adress he was given, but the building looked like it had seen better days. Realizing he was wasting time, he entered the building and preceded to look for the class room he was given. Upon finding the room, he sighed in relief when he noticed there weren't any students in the room yet. 'Perfect, I can write out a half assed lesson plan.'

As ideas flowed through his mind, he bagan two write some down. While writing, students began to arive, excited to learn something new aside from sword katas. Once he finaly noticed that the students arived he sat the pen down and looked over the room. 3 students, all dressed exactly the same way, sitting in a nice perfect row. Blinking, the blonde noticed that he stuck out like a sore thumb. While all the students were wearing grey pants with white tops, he was wearing a pair of tan pants with dark green stripes going down the sides, a black long sleave mesh shirt with brown T-shirt on over it. Not to mention the blue kunai and senbon holsters on his thigh or his blue ninja sndles.

'Well, I guess now is as good a time for introductions as any.' "Morning class. You have been selected for this class for various reasons. Whatever they are, congradulations. Now, lets start with some introductions. What I want you to do is state your name and anything else you might want to add. Here, I'll go first. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, you can call me Naruto-sensei. My hobby is training to be a better shinobi and my goal at the moment is to train each of you to be a ninja. Ok, You, with the ponytail, you're up."

"My name is Shinamu Takaru, age ten. My hobbies are...eh, I don't think I have a hobby and my goal is to protect those that I hold dear to me." The boy with the pony tail said.

Naruto then pointed at the girl of the group. "My name is Uzuru Idomizu. I like to learn new things. My hobbies include perfecting my katas and gardening. My goal is to learn everything you have to teach me."

He then pointed at the last person in the room. "Well, my name is Togishiru Baigai. My hobby is, uh, craft working. My goal? well, I suppose my goal is to pass this course."

Nodding to what he learned about them, he figured it was about time to start with the training. "Ok, good. Now that we know each oother better, lets begin todays lessons. The first thing I'm going to teach you is how to access your chakra. You're familiar with meditation right?" the blonde asked and recieved three nods. "Good. Now, while you meditate, I want you to feel for a pool of energy. This pool of energy is your chakra. Once you find it, let me know and I'll give you further instructions. Begin."

As the three preteens meditated, Naruto was penning out a rough schedule that would allow him to teach them the most effectively in the shortest time possible. An idea sudenly hit him, making him write faster. Satisfied with what he came up with, he looked up at the clock and noticed it'd been half an hour. Stretching, The blonde interupted his three students. "Did any of you feel anything?"

Idomizu's hand rose into the air. "I did sensei. What are you going to teach me next?"

Naruto smiled at her, causing her cheeks to slightly color. "I intend to teach you hand seals. But for today, I'm only going to teach you one. The ram seal. This seal is the most versitle seal. It allows you to build up chakra and controll whare and how that chakra will be expelled. For example, I could hold the ram seal to allow chakra to be gathered in my feet, allowing me to walk up the wall of a room or building." Seeing the looks of disbelief on thier faces, he grinned, deciding to up the ante.

"What I am going to show you all now is a chakra controll exercise. Believe me, it'll be worth it. I want you three to lay on your backs looking up at the ceiling." At this they gave him a funny look. "Backs, now." the blonde ordered them. "Now then. While you're laying on your backs, hold the ram seal and focus your chakra to your forehead and lift the paper on it." The blonde then placed a card on each of thier foreheads. "Begin."

The three ninja-to-be placed thier hands into the seal he showed them, each beginning to feel thier chakra flow through their body and focus itself on thier respective foreheads. After half an hour of trying to lift the paper with just chakra, Naruto interupted them, destroying any chance of them lifting it off thier faces. "Ok, enough laying around. We are going to go outside and practice throwing kunai. Come on, lets go."

Once they were outside the blonde teacher made a single kage bunshin and set it on the task of procuring some more kunai from that one smiths shop.

-Hokage's office, Konohagakure no sato-

The aged kage of the leaf village sat at his desk in his office, cursing the verry existance of paper work. As the old man signed the last paper of the first stack, Jiraiya entered through his window and the wind blew the stack all over the room. "Doesn't anyone use the door anymore?" muttered sarutobi, sighing at all the extra work the perverted author caused him.

"Uh, oops." the sanin nervously said before he picked up the papers on the floor. "So, uh, What did you rquest my presence for? I'm a verry busy author sensei." The kages face slightly colored for the briefest of moments, unnoticable to all but a few.

"As sorry as I am to pull you from your work, Jiraiya, I need you to do something for me. Something verry important." Sarutobi gave the long white haired ninja a stern look, letting him know just how important the task was. Jiraiya nodded, letting the wizend leader know he accepted. "About a month ago, I was given some very grave news. The fourths legacy is now presumed dead, his headband braught back as the only remains. What I want you to do is go to the wave country and investigate. If you find anything, please let me know imidiately." Nodding once again, the old pervert hopped back out through the window, scattering the papers again.

-Nami no kuni, Samurai academy-

After an hour of weapons acuracy training, he then had them go back to thier chakra control exercise. Right as they were groaning about having to lay back down, he asked them if they had to run laps in the samurai training. Recieving three afirmatives from from his charges, he then had them continue as previously instructed for half an hour. once that half hour passed, he decided that his three students could probably use a short break.

"Ok you three, 15 minute break. I'll be right back." Naruto then proceded to the door, made a clone and left. the blonde was headed to the nearest room with a teacher and no students. Finding one, the blonde went into how he could use some advice, being a new teacher and all. Thanking the man, Naruto hurried back to his class room, ready to finish out the rest of the day.

---x---x---x---x--x---x---x---x---

The rest of the week passed quickly for the blonde, his pupils caught on to the chakra control exercise they were taught, balancing the paper a couple centemeters above thier faces. That same day he bagan to teach them the two most usefull of all ninjutsu of all, Henge no Jutsu and Kawarimi no Jutsu. To say that they were surprised was an understatement.

On his off days Naruto would practice the jutsu that he knew, along with working on his chakra control and non-existant kenjutsu. When niether training himself or his three pupils, Naruto began to sit around and read books on strategy that he found in the school library.

* * *

techniques-

doton: ishigaki no jutsu (Earth release: stone wall technique; as the name sugests, it allows the user to create a wall of thick rock that raises up from the ground. D-rank, defensive. (0-5m))

doton: dangan no jutsu - earth release: bullet technique; allows the user to fire multiple stone spheres at a target or targets. C-rank, offensive (5-20m))

Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique)

Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique)


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto sat in his training field, staring at the creek as the water flowed down stream and to the ocean. Yawning, he stretched, popping a few joints here and there. Picking up the clipboard that rested next to him, he began to go over the lesson plan he was setting up.

'8:00am - 9:00am, chakra control exercises. 9:00am - 9:30am, rudimentary biology. 9:30am - 10:00am, kunai throwing practice. 10:00am - 11:30am, jutsu lessons. 11:30am - noon, lunch. after lunch release back to samurai training. Sounds good to me.' Putting down the clipboard, Naruto called out to whom ever had been observing him for the past 20 minutes or so.

"Hey, I know you're there, so you might as well come out of hiding." he loudly stated. Within fractions of a second a white haired man wearing a green long sleeved shirt, green pants and a red vest appeared in the clearing.

"Your that Uzumaki kid aren't you?" the white haired man asked, causing the blond to quirk an eyebrow.

"So what if I am? What's it to 'ya?"

Smirking, Jiraiya held his hands up defensively. "Nothin', just figured I'd let you know that if you are, you've been reported as K.I.A. I mean, blond hair, blue eyes and whisker marks would tend to be rare I would think."

Blinking, the blond came up with the most intelligent question his startled mind could form. "Huh?"

"I said, 'you do know that you were reported to be killed in action, right?'" the man with long white hair repeated.

"So that's the story those bastards came up with. Heh, well at least it sounded better than the truth would have. Oh well, since I'm dead theres no reason for me to go back, now is there?" Naruto then stood up and stretched, yawning as he did so. "So, are you going to try and make me go back to that worthless hell hole?"

Sighing the older man shook his head. "Nope. The old fart just wanted me to investigate your disappearance. Though he would like you to come back, I'm sure he would understand. By the way, what'd you mean 'so that's the story those bastards came up with'?"

"That's exactly what I meant. Bastards, if I ever see them again I'll kill'em. No, better yet, I'll cut out their kidneys and mail them to their nearest living relative, then kill them. By the way, who the hell are you?"

The white haired man laughed at the blonds question before breaking into a little dance. "I am an author of world renown, a man that ladies throw themselves at, who men envy and has no enemies north south east or west. I am known as the great toad sage, the gallant Jiraiya!" As he finished his dance, he noticed that the blond teen he was talking to was now hiding behind the bench, seemingly shaking in fear. When the old man looked closer though, he noticed it wasn't fear, it was restrained laughter. 'Kids these days' he sighed, an annoyed look on his face before becoming serious. "So, what happened?"

Naruto quickly went from laughing to angry, all signs of happiness gone from his eyes and replaced with killing intent. After several seconds of calming down, he then proceeded to tell Jiraiya about how the proceeded to beat him once they were a day and a half from from the mouth of the bridge, how they were blaming him for Sasuke's injuries. He also told him how they tortured him both physically and mentally, forcing him to watch various ways of how he could die at their hands, over and over again. By the time the blond was done recounting his recent betrayal, Jiraiya was projecting a small amount of his own killing intent, though for a very different reason.

Getting up, Naruto was about to leave when Jiraiya placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "Whats with the head band? Tide huh, never heard of it. Like the sound of it though. Oh well, later kid." and just like that, the white haired weirdo was gone, disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Shaking his head, Naruto headed to the academy to grab his three students, it was time for a Field trip.

Once he arrived at the academy, he walked strait to his class room, ignoring everything else around him. Naruto pulled out his storage scroll and began to place some chakra into it. With a burst of smoke he unsealed a fully set up 3 person tent. Nodding to himself, he resealed the tent and put it back in his kunai holster. Looking over his three students, he wondered why the students had to match. Why couldn't they have a blue top? Or green? he then decided he would talk to the school admins before they left.

Pulling himself from his thoughts, the blond noticed that his three students were looking at him curiously, as if trying to figure something out and failing miserably. "Alright, today, were going to do something different. Were going on a week long camping trip." As the words left his mouth, the three of them paled.

"Camping?" was the bewildered question all of them were thinking, though only Idomizu voiced it.

"Yep, camping. In fact, instead of having classes today, you're going to go home, pack and then meet me back here in 2 hours. Now get going." as soon as he finished saying that, the three of them took off to pack. Naruto, already having every thing he would need, headed for the administrators office, intent on getting a slight uniform change for his class.

----x----x----x----x----x----x----

After several hours of hiking, Naruto had everybody stop to set up camp in a small clearing about 25 meters off the path. After pulling out his scroll and unsealing his tent, Naruto went about teaching his three students something new. He taught them a supplementary ninjutsu that allowed you to use your finger as a lighter. 'Katon: nesshou' could be considered to be nearly as use-full as Kawarimi no Jutsu, though mostly outside of the realm of combat. After all, the most use-full thing in the middle of no-ware is a fire.

After teaching them the jutsu, he had them practice it by seeing who could light the camp fire first. Eventually, after more than a few tries, Idomizu got the technique down and smiled triumphantly to herself as she showed Naruto the results of 2 hours solid practice. Takaru and Baigai got it down quickly afterwards, one smirking and the other yawning. Staring at his students, the blond debated whether or not to have them start on one of his projects now or if he should wait. He then decided it couldn't wait. "Good job you three, now I have something else for you to do." He then handed each of them a slip of paper with names and pictures of hers on them. "I want you to find these herbs. Once you find about a 1/2oz of each one, bring it to me and I'll explain everything. There's a few hours till nightfall to gather your herbs, have fun." he then waved them off, getting three simultaneous nods.

Once they disappeared, Naruto made three Kage bunshins and had them practice the tree walking while holding some kunai stuck to their skin with chakra and other kunai spinning millimeters above said skin. He then made another clone, pulled a scroll from his pack and had it go sit in his tent and read it. Nodding to himself, he pulled out the basic poisons and antidotes to them scroll and began to read it himself.

Before the blond teen-come-teacher knew it, his three trainees had returned, expecting the answers he promised. Thinking quickly, he showed them the scroll he was reading. He then explained, just as the scroll did, that poisons could be quite use-full to have for a shinobi. He also explained that he was going to have the doctors at the clinic back in town create some of the simple poisons found in the scroll, since they also had the directions to the antidotes right next to them. Naruto then collected the herb samples from each of them and sealed them into his storage scroll.

"So, you're saying that, with the right poison, you could make someone appear to be dead?" Baigai asked, interested in something for once. Naruto simply nodded and let him know that he could borrow that scroll while they were out camping. "Thanks sensei, though, would you let me copy it?"

"If you're really that interested, sure. I don't see the harm in it, in fact I should probably encourage it, being as that would be the teacherly thing to do." Naruto finished with a huge goofy fox grin. Groaning at the blonds corniness, they wondered when dinner was going to be done, especially since nobody had seen anyone start doing anything remotely like cooking.

Naruto began to search threw his hip pouch and quickly found a scroll with the words emergency rations on it. Grinning he opened the scroll and placed some chakra into the seal, releasing a backpack stuffed with instant cup ramen. "Dinners on me tonight." he stated mater-of-factly. He then opened the pack up and pulled out a kettle, filled it with water and then placed it over the fire to boil.

----x----x----x----x----x----x----

Dinner that night was a bit odd for everyone, being as this was the most time any of them had spent together at any time. Though as the night went on, the slight feeling of nervousness wore off as everybody got to know each other better than they previously had. Naruto eventually told them that it was more than a simple camping trip, that it was in fact a team work building exercise. And as such, Takaru, Idomizu, and Baigai had to draw straws to see which order they would have. "Ok, here's the way it works. This is a simulated mission. I'm the client, a civilian contractor of some sort, and its time for me to sleep. the straws you drew determined which order you were going be on watch. every three hours you will change shifts, that's 6 hours sleep total for each of you. This drill begins now. See ya in the mornin'." The blond finished cheerfully before waving and heading into his tent for a good nights sleep, ignoring three annoyed growls.

Takaru sat on one of the boulder-turn chairs next to the fire, hovering a leaf over the palm of his hand, practicing his chakra control. The red head then began to slowly spin the leaf, noticing that it took a different amount of control to do it, being as he had to focus on doing more than one thing at the same time.

Around the same time, Naruto's clones got bored with doing their own chakra control exercises and dispelled themselves, leaving only the softly snoring original.

As the night went on, Takaru switched with Baigai, who eventually switched with Idomizu. When she woke everybody up, Naruto noticed that she seemed.... irritable, though that was probably due to a lack of sleep. Shrugging it off, Naruto gathered his three students around the spot that they had eaten the night before. He then told them what they were going to do for the day and that they should eat a good breakfast.

After breakfast they began their patrol of the main islands' border.

* * *

Katon: nesshou (fire release: burn; allows the user to make a small flame on their index finger. E-rank, supplementary)


	5. Chapter 5

Months quickly went by as the blond shinobi trained his three pupils, teaching them all sorts of things he already knew or had learned from the fox. As much as he taught them, they taught him in return. Naruto learned the ways of the sword from them, a fact that they learned to hate as soon as he learned how to use Kubikiri Hocho.

In this time Naruto had also changed. He was no longer loud and obnoxious, though he was still just as hyper. He even went as far as to completely change his wardrobe, hell, he actually HAD a wardrobe. Granted, his new wardrobe didn't have much variety, but it did consist of more than just a couple orange jumpsuits. On any given day he would typically wear either earth tones or dark colors with a dark crimson red multi-pocket vest. Out of all his clothes, the vest was his favorite. A leather core wrapped in wire mesh reinforced cloth, making it both light and durable.

His students had changed in that time too. Bandit hunting would tend to do that, especially when you do it once a month for a week each time. They grew in leaps and bounds because of it. They no longer wore the same outfit as their peers at the academy either. Instead of the standard white and grey, they now each wore a light green/forest green version, accented by a hip pouch and kunai holster.

On their 'hunting' trips they collected all the valuables, which sometimes contained things that could be useful, like the time that they raided a camp that was lead by a chunin level missing-nin from kirigaqure. In his tent they found several scrolls full of basic weapons, rations and even some shinobi medical supplies like food and blood pills. The bounty for his head was good too. Naruto learned several jutsu from the nins corpse, just as the fox said he would. He added them to both his private collection of techniques and the collection that was being built in the new shinobi section of the academies library.

Now though, he felt it was time for them to graduate from the academy. Though that was a bit of a problem in itself. He would need one of them to stay behind and teach the new classes that would surely follow this one.

Naruto shook a stray thought from his mind as he walked to the academy at a slow leisurely pace. As soon as he entered his class room he was greeted by his students. Bidding them each a good morning, he informed them that he felt they were ready to receive their headbands and that he would need one of them to stay behind and teach.

"What do you mean one of us needs to stay behind and teach?" cried out Idomizu, panic on her face.

"That's exactly what I mean. I'm going to need one of you to teach the students that come in after you what I taught you. I fact, which ever one of you decides to teach, you will be better off than I was when I began to teach you, since I was teaching you what I learned from various scrolls and such as I learned." He received three shocked looks from his students. He then went on to explain that teachers were more coveted than those that perform missions, since educating future nin was a long term mission that not only was needed but improved the village as time went on. And as much as he enjoyed teaching them, he wasn't cut out to teach. "Now, In order to pass, you're going to have to perform the henge, Kawarimi and one jutsu of your choice."

Nodding solemnly, they each did as directed and performed the two techniques, followed by the one of their choice. The choice being unanimous, Katon: nesshou since it would keep them from harming the academy.

Smiling sadly, the blond handed each of them a forehead protector with the word tide engraved upon it, congratulated them, pulled out a sheet of paper and began to read. "You are now the first in a long line of shinobi, be proud that you have caused this to happen, also be proud of what you have accomplished for yourself. Now that you have graduated, the defence of Nami no kuni is in your hands." he then put the paper back into the pocket he got it from. "Now for our first official mission as a team before the inevitable happens, we are to go to Konoha, infiltrate their shinobi library and either copy or take as many scrolls and books as possible. The time limit is three weeks. This includes travel. Failure of this mission is not an option, as it will directly effect the future of our village. Any questions?"

Baigai looked at his sensei with mild curiousity. "Why Konohagakure?"

The blond frowned at his student. "Numerous reasons actually, but the simplest, it's the closest shinobi village."

"What rank mission would this be?" asked Idomizu.

"High A - medium S rank. Capture means torture then death, not to mention the political problems it would create, so as I said, failure is NOT an option." Seeing as they were done asking questions, Naruto decided this would be the opportune time to give them the rough plan.

----x----x----x----x----x----x----

Knowing that his hair color and whisker marks would give him away, Naruto had gone out and bought a bottle of hair dye, making him go from a sunny blond to a deep crimson red. He then wrapped bandages around the bottom half of his face, obscuring his whisker like birth marks from peoples eyes as well. All together this gave him a radically different, more intimidating, appearance. When his students had first seen him they didn't even recognize him, though they quickly realized that was the point.

Days later Naruto and his three students were walking down the road to Konahagakure, escorting Tazuna back there to pay-off the rest of the mission that brought Naruto to Nami no sato in the first place. At the rate they were traveling, they were about half way there, leaving everybody bored. Which often lead to either Baigai or Idomizu starting a game of 'I-SPY' that would last about half an hour.

After two days of it, Tazuna finaly snapped. "Will you two please SHUT THE HELL UP?" the older man finished with a yell, slightly scaring the two teens and causing Naruto to snicker. Sighing, he turned back around and began to mutter about how he always got stuck with the weirdo's.

They arrived at their destination a few days later and were stopped by the gate guards. "Halt! In the name of Konohagakure, identify your selves!" the man commanded as they got within range of the city walls. "State your purpose for being here." the other guard ordered, as per regulation. Both men were rather non-descript, dark blue pants, dark blue long-sleeve shirt and a green chunin vest.

The drunken bridge builder gave the guards a mocking bow before introducing himself. "I am Tatetsuke Tazuna, I am here to conduct business with both your merchants and your Hokage. These four are my gaurds." The older man pointed at Naruto, Idomizu, Baigai and Takaru.

Nodding, the two gate gaurds let the group pass after signing a visitors sheet and taking their pictures. The group was then quickly ushered to the administrative building, whare they would get an imidiate apointment. Along the way, the bridge builders gaurds looked around, three in slight amazement and the other with slight hatred.

Several minutes later they arrived and were escorted to a waiting room while one of the escorts walked into kage's office. Soon the man exited the room and motioned for the group to enter.

"Ah, Good after noon, How can I help you Tazuna-san?" The wizened leader warmly greeted.

"Good after noon yourself, Hokage-sama. I'm here to give you the money I owe for the last service I received from your village." He then stepped forward and placed a small bag of money on the desk before stepping back once again.

Sarutobi nodded to the man before pushing a button on the underside of the desk. A moment later the secretary came into the room, as requested. "Take this to billing, thank you." the old leader politely ordered. The secretary grabbed the pouch and bowed before going about her duties. "As for you Tazuna-san, is there anything else I can do for you?" The drunk shook his head no. "In that case then, have a nice day."

Dismissed, the group then left the premises in search of a hotel. After finding one that was cheap, but not too cheap, they escorted Tazuna to his room and then went to theirs. Once that task was complete, Naruto created a kage bunshin and had it stay with his team, while he henged into a bug and went off to start the second part of their mission.

Idomizu looked over at Takaru and asked him how long he thought it would take Naruto. Her answer was a shrug, both non-committal and non-caring. Huffing, she then threw a pillow at him. "Ass." Again, her comment was met with a shrug, causing her to growl at him and mutter obscenities under her breath. Counting back from 100, she eventually calmed down enough to start doing one of the simple chakra control exercises they were taught, she began to hover a shuriken in her palm and then slowly started spinning it.

----x----x----x----x----x----x

Naruto sat in a chair inside the library, copying a scroll on basic genjutsu, while his clone sat in a different chair under a henge copying one on jutsu creation theory. Needless to say the clone was beginning to get a headache from all the complicated words. shaking it's head, both Naruto's started copying faster. Suddenly Naruto had an idea and got up, heading for the bathroom. once the blond-turn-red head entered the wash room, he created 5 clones and had them henge into roaches. grinning like a mad man, he repeated the process four more times, giving all of them orders not to reveal themselves till after the building closed.

Once he was done with that he headed back to his chair and continued slowly copying scrolls. In the four hours that he spent at the library he managed to copy 3 scrolls, each on a different subject.

Stretching, the crimson haired teen got up and headed for the door, but before he could get that far he was stopped by the desk clerk. "Hey, you forgot your pen." Naruto turned to look at the table he had just got up from and noticed the lady was right. After retrieving his pen he thanked the woman and left, this time being able to do so with out being stopped. As the ex-blond slowly walked in the direction that his team and charge were staying, he happened to walk by the fallen hero's memorial stone and saw that Hyuuga Hinata was there, paying her respects to someone.

-sarutobi's office, administrative tower-

The wizened old Hokage sat behind his desk massaging his temples and muttering about being to old for shit. 'I'm glad you're still alive Naruto, though I do wonder if you hate this village, even if you do have every right to.' Sighing the old man stood up and stretched, cracking several joints as he did so, causing him to wince. Just as he was about to leave his office for the night he noticed something for the first time that day, his building had a bug problem. Shaking his head, he then walked back to his desk to leave himself a reminder to have an Aburame come by and remove them. He then left for the night, unconcerned about the insectoid intruder.

Fourty-five seconds after the door to the office closed, the roach disappeared in a puff of smoke, revealing an ebony haired pre-teen girl dressed in a light green yukata with forest green hakama pants. Slowly she began to look through the office, systematically taking scrolls and replacing them with blanks of similar size and color, hopefully decreasing the chances of her getting caught. After spending roughly 10 minutes in there, she henged herself back into a bug and ever so slowly made her way back to her hotel room, never dropping the disguise once.

Once the pre-teen made it back to her hotel room, she dropped the henge, placed the backpack of pilfered scrolls on the bed and headed to the bathroom for a long hot shower. Nearly half an hour later a figure emerged from the bathroom, towel draped around their body, slightly clinging to her chest. sighing softly she put on her night dress and laid down, hoping to get some sleep.

One room over, her three male counterparts and charge were sitting around playing a game of black jack, with the old drunken bridge builder beating the pants off the other three. Minutes later the red head of the group excused himself and left the room. Knocking on the door the next room over, he waited several minutes before letting himself in and found the sole occupant asleep on the bed, one hand slightly hanging over the edge. Silently chuckling to himself, the crimson haired teen grabbed the bag of scrolls and headed back to his room to play a few more hands of black jack. As soon as the game was over he sealed the bag into a scroll and went to sleep, along with everybody else.

----x----x----x----x----x----x

The week passed quickly for the team from the land of the waves and their client. Tazuna procured the supplies he needed and his "samurai guards" procured all the scrolls possible in the time available. Needless to say, a tenth of the ninja scrolls in the library were copied, along with part of the forbiden scroll and the rest of the scrolls pilfered from the Hokage's office. All of the ill-gotten scrolls were returned safe and sound to thier original places, with nobody the wiser.

Takaru, Baigai, Idomizu and Tazuna sat at the table in Tazuna's hotel room eating a quick breakfast of coffee and fruit, while also waiting for the former blonde to get out of the bathroom. "So, Tazuna-san, was your supply gathering successful?" Takaru asked and received a nod in return from the elder man. "That's good to hear."

"Takaru, leave him alone, let him eat his breakfast in peace." Idomizu scolded, recieving a sheepish grin in return. 'Boys!' she thought, shaking her head in slight annoyance. Just as she was about to get up and go pound on the bathroom door, Naruto exited the room with nothing but a towel around his waist, steam billowing out after him. Seeing her sensei in such a state left Idomizu blushing. 'Damn, I never knew Naruto-sensei was so hot!' thought the pre-teen, her blush intensifying.

Quirking an eyebrow, Naruto looked at her with a slight smile. "You ok Idomizu? You seem a bit flushed..." The former blond moved to feel her forehead, causing her to slowly back up while repeating "I'm fine" over and over again. In the background, Takaru and Baigai were snickering and holding their hands over their mouths. She then ran around him and into the bathroom, slamming it shut behind her. The instant the door was closed the two snickering boys began to laugh louder. "What's so funny?" Naruto asked, looking at them questioningly. That was all it took for Tazuna to finally lose it, spraying the coffee he was about to swallow at the side of Baigai's head, soaking him and making the other two in the room laugh at his misfortune.

After the laughter died down and Idomizu came out of the bathroom, Tazuna informed them that they would be departing for home in a few short hours. Nodding, the four "samurai" went about getting thier equipment packed and ready to move out at a seconds notice.

-hotel balcony-

Naruto leaned against the protective steel rail, completely ready to go, staring off into the distance. 'Hey, fox, I'll be leaving this hell hole again, any suggestions for a private "going away" party?' After several seconds of not getting a reply, the former blond shrugged his shoulders and went back to spacing off.

-Flashback-

Four people sat in a classroom, discussing their most recent training exercise/mission, while a fifth one sat on the other side of the room copying a scroll. On this mission they were to disband the camp and retrieve any valuables. This included a scroll with a couple techniques on it from mizugakure no sato, the same scroll currently being copied. Apparently when the leader of the camp went rouge, he stole a scroll he had previously checked out from the shinobi library.

"Sensei, do you think we could learn any of the techniques on the scroll?" asked the sole girl of the group. The blond teen simply noded his head.

"Of course. It wouldn't be fair of me to learn them and not let you do the same. That's why I have my clone over there copying the scroll. Since you decided to ask, what one were you wanting to learn?" Naruto asked while smiling at her.

The dark haired girl smiled in return, getting a groan from the other two males in the room. "I wanted to learn the Umigiri no jutsu Since it sounded the most useful." As soon as she was finished, four scrolls came flying at them, courtesy of the blonde clone before it headed out the door. Naruto then dismissed them, telling them their homework was to practice at least one of the jutsu in the scroll.

As soon as his three students were gone, the blond opened the scroll up and read the seals and discription for the Umigiri no jutsu. he then started to go through the seals with out moulding any chakra, slowly getting faster with each time. After he had done this for several minutes, he moulded the smallest amount of chakra he possibly could as he did the seals, whispering the name. Nothing happened. Suddenly Naruto smacked himself in the forehead. 'I'm such an idiot! Of course it didn't work, I'm not next to any water!' Muttering under his breath, he decided to head to his usual training ground.

-End flashback-

Clearing his mind, Naruto walked back inside the hotel room, his mind made up. Grabbing a scroll out of his backpack, he then headed twords the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Takaru, Baigai and Idomizu sat around the common area of the room polishing their swords. Tazuna sat at the dining table, slowly killing off his brain cells.

-hour and a half later-

Tazuna and his four samurai guards walked down the road leaving Konohagakure no sato behind, happy to be heading home. Unkown by any one in the group on the road, a white haired old man wearing geta sandals, grey pants, a green long sleeve shirt and a red vest, was following them from a distance. Though he he held no ill wishes for the group, he was ordered to gather information on the crimsonete of said group he was following.

As the day slowly went by, due to traveling at civilian speed, the man was beginning to get bored. Having nothing better to do, he started to muse on what he knew about his target. While tailing him in the village that literally threw a week long celebration due to his reported death, he actually lost the kid, which says something in of itself. That meant one of two things. Either the kid knew that town better than he did, or he was that damn good at stealth. Being as the individual was who he was, he assumed it was the former and not the later. Still, that said something about the lax village security.

There was also the fact that the red head currently had more chakra than four jounin, though his control of it seemed to be barely adequate for a new chunin. Still, that would make a few people uncomfortable back in konoha. Add to that that he seemed to be smarter than he appeared and knew kage bunshin... he could instantly become a Tokubetsu Jonin level threat as a ninjutsu specialist.

From what he could tell from the one occasion he caught his target using a sword, though he couldn't tell what kind, he could at least tell he was passable with it.

The white haired mans thoughts then switched from the former blond to the only three real samurai there. Though he really doubted if he could call them samurai, since they had been trained in the use of some low level ninjutsu and learned chakra control exercises. This caused them to be rather unique ninja, especially being as few ninja really used a sword, with the exception of Kirigakure and some ANBU.

This lead to even more thoughts about these "shio-nin", as his spy-network calls them. He ended up being so caught up in his thaughts that he nearly missed the group stopping to make camp for the night.

----x----x----x----x----x----x----x

The next day started out rather peacefully, that was untill Tazuna began drinking. "It's 9 o'clock in the mornin' and you're already drinking sake?" Idomizu asked, annoyed that the old goat spent so little time sober. Sighing as she was once again ignored, she began to pack up her equipment, but got startled by a white haired man with a lecherous grin.

* * *

Ninpo: Umigiri no jutsu (ninja art: sea fog technique; D-rank, supplementary. This jutsu envelops the surrounding area in a dense fog, reducing visibility within the affected area. The density can be controlled by the user, allowing them to create a fog so thick that even they can't see through it.)


	6. Chapter 6

After calming down for several minutes, the sole female of the travaling group finaly regained he cool. In that time though, the white haired man introduced himself as Jiraiya, of the Densetsu no Sannin. Given their lack of shinobi background everybody but the Crimson haired teen had a look of utter confusion on their faces. Naruto, seeing as the man was about to break into an introductory dance and pose, quickly mentioned that he was one of Konohas most elite shinobi.

The former blonde almost smirked at how quickly the atmosphere of the soon to be abandoned camp changed. The air around three of the people grew verry cold and still, as if whare the white haired man was from was an insult or a crime.

Naruto actualy smirked, though it was hard to tell through the bandages still covering his face. Thinking on it, he decided he kind liked it.

"Now, now. What's with the sudden hostility?" Asked a just ever so curious white haired senin. Just as one of the three shio-nin was about to answer, Jiraiya held up his hands in defeat. "Listen, not that I care or anything, but it's prety rude to just openly hate somebody simply because of whare they're from."

Looking between them selves, the shio-nin decided the man was right, even if he was from Konohagakure. "Ok, so why are you following us? Surely someone of your status would be above following a mere civilian and his escorts?" asked Baigai with a raised eyebrow.

Smiling like an idiot, the white haird man then explained on how he had heard of this new village, coincidently, in the land of the waves calling themselves the village hiden in the red tide and that he was also looking for, well, their sensei to give him a message. Sighing, Naruto asked him who it was from, and was excited to know it was from the old man. The senin handed him the letter and waited for the reaction, figuring it would be good.

Deciding to give the white haired old man the benifit of the doubt, Naruto opened the scroll. As the former blond read through the scroll, his comrades and charge began to get curious. finaly after reading through the scroll, the ex-blond fainted, eliciting a booming laugh from Jiraiya. Said white haired sage looked at the four people left with a curious gaze that was mirrored by theirs. "you guys wouldn't be willing to set up camp along the road would ya?" he asked, making them sweat drop.

----x----x----x----x----x----x----x

Six people sat outside around a camp fire, under the beauty of the night sky, the full moon shining brightly and lighting every thing up. They were all quiet, slightly uneasy with Jiraiya's as company.

"So, brat, You understand why he did what he did, right?" the tall white haired man asked suddenly, catching everyone's attention. The crimson haired teen solemnly nodded his head, still too wrapped up in personal thaughts.

'Ain't it grand, you pathetic hairless ape, your own father chose that pathetic exuse of a hell hole over his own flesh and blood! HAHAHAHAHA!' The former blonds eyebrow began to twitch as he swore what sounded like the fox rolling around inside its cage.

'Shut up, stupid fox. Not like you're any any less to blame than him.' thaught back Naruto as he mentaly added another nail in konohagakure's coffin.

'That may be true, but it doesn't keep it from being any less funny.' The fox once again broke out into laughter at its containers expense. After it had regained some of it's breath, the Kyuubi continued to rub how his own father loved Konoha more than him into him.

Just as Naruto was about to yell out to leave him alone, the sage poked the ex-blond in the forehead. Startled, he looked up at the older nin, a confused look on his face. "Well talk about it after you drop off yout client." Naruto, feeling extremely emotional at the moment, decided that it would be a good idea to go train a bit.

After walking for about five minutes, Naruto found himself in a small clearing. Creating several kage bunshin, he then ordered three goups to individual tasks. one group was to work on chakra controll,the other was to work on hand to hand, while he worked on his hand seal speed. To work on his seal speed he went through every ninjutsu that he knew, followed by the 12 hand seals in random orders, followed once again by every nin and genjutsu he knew.

In his anger , Naruto acidently chaneled chakra into a set of the seals that he was going through, while at the same time he muttered the name of it. "Doton: sekichuu no jutsu..." Just as soon as it came from his mouth, a pillar flew out of the ground between his feet, slugging him in the chin and knocking him back several feet, unconcious.

Several pops occured, due to his clones doing chakra controll laughing and falling off the tree head first.

-camp-

Tazuna looked at the three shio-nin, not sure what to say or do around Jiraiya. Not because of whare he was from, he could honestly give a fuck less whare he's from, but because when he mentioned that he had a daughter, he noticed that the man had a rather lecherous grin. That did not sit well with him at all. 'At least hes not hitting on that girl... what's her name.' Just as he was lifting his jug of sake to his lips, Jiraiya winked at him, a strange glint in his eye.

"Say, Tazuna, was it?" the senin began, "Is that, by any chance, a bottle of Sea counries wintergreen sake? Tazuna simply blinked and looked at the jug. Then he looked at the pervert, while slowly moving it behind his back.

Takaru watched as Jiraiya began to question his client, seeing as it was merely over his drink. Then he noticed tazuna go to hide his sake and almost snorted in amusement. "Hey, Jiraiya-san, please leave our client be. He doesn't seem verry fond of you, and though you are clearly a superior nin and could, quite literaly, beat me with one arm tied behind your back while blindfolded, I would be forced to act on his wishes. And that would be, at least I would think, a waste of time for one such as you."

The white haired man blinked a couple of times before bursting out laughing. "Kid, I like you." He then, faster than the eye could follow, pulled out a note book and began to scrible furiously, giggling pervertedly the entire time, causing everyone present to sweat drop.

-4 days later-

Togishiru Baigai was bored. No, more than bored. Sure, fishing was fun at times and yea it made getting toxins to make poisons with easier at times, but it could be so boring. Though as luck would have it, he tended to be too lazy to care. He saw It as a good way to pass time, but more than that, people tended to leave you alone. 'Ah this is the life... nice fluffy clouds and the fish ain't biting. Definately a good day to just lay back and chill-out.'

Unkown to him, some distance away in Konhagakure no sato, a black haired boy of a similar nature sneezed, forcing him to miss a cloud that looked like himself.

Next to him sat Shinamu Takaru, sharpening his sword. The sword itself was special to Takaru, passed down his family line for four generations, he himself being that fourth generation. It was ok and all if you asked him, after all, he was mostly quiet.

Then there was Uzuru Idomizu. Smart, pretty, and a total book worm. Not to say she didn't train. Far from it. She trained every day, one way or another. Out of the three of them, she had the best chakra controll and the best acuracy. Simply put, if there was something to be learned, she wanted to learn it. Curently, she was about 15 meters away reading a scroll of some sort.

Suddenly she turned to Takaru and looked at him inocently, eyes full of barely hidden mischief. "OH, Takaru, can I talk to you for a second?" The instant he looked her way though, she finished a seal sequence and muttered under her breath "Ten'yo: Ero-kuusou".

Takaru's eyes rolled into the back of his head as blood shot from his nose, leaving him unconcious and Baigai and Idomizu laughing like no tomarrow.

"Idomizu-san, what did you do to him?" he fianaly asked.

She grinned at him before replying. "I used that genjutsu you taught me."

Shaking his head, Baigai went back to fishing, a small grin still on his face. 'Heh, I don't know if that's a good thing to have given her, but damn it's funny. One thing's for sure, I don't want to piss her off.'

Minutes later the two concious teens noticed that there sensei had arived. turning to look at him they saw that he had one blonde eybrow raised, seemingly curious as to why Takaru was covered in blood. quickly Idomizu explained that he was helping her train. It was at this point tha Baigai snorted amusedly. After sending a glare his way she continued her explaination, getting a chuckle from the still masked and crimson haired Naruto.

----x----x----x----x----x----x----x----

Jiraiya sat in a tree with his telescope out, watching some ladies play in one of the shallower streams, giggling perversely as he wrote down what was going through his head. Though as time went on he began to wonder why the women kept doing the same thing over and over again, like some sort of recording. Sighing as he was now no longer in the mood to 'conduct research', he decided it was about time he did something a bit more productive. 'Damn senile old coot, he's just lucky I enjoy my work.' giggling once more, the white haired man dropped from the top of the tree to about the mid way point before latching onto a branch and taking off in a seemingly random direction.

Several minutes later the white haired pervert landed in a different clearing. This one containing the shio-nin. As the day slowly crawled by, the white haired super pervert found himself loosing interest in the group he was watching. On several occasions he even went as far as to remind himself that as soon as he was done observing them, he could go to the nearest hotspring for some well deserved 'research' time.

-Kage's chambers, Konohagakure no sato-

A wizened old man stared at a quivering chunin, anger pouring off of him in waves. Though the anger was not directed at the chunin, said nin was the bearer of bad news. He had just informed his villages esteemed leader about several missing scrolls from the shinobi library. Normaly this wouldn't be something worthy of reporting, but it just so happened that the scrolls missing were from the restricted section.

"Gods damnit!" roared the Hokage, venting a smidgin of his anger. "I want you to find the missing scrolls. Form a squad and retrieve them. I want your report, on my desk, in 36 hours. Dismissed." Saluting, the chunin disapeared in a swirl of leaves. The Sarutobi clan head masaged his temples as he sighed before grabbing his pipe from the sleave of his robe and lighting it, taking several calming puffs. "I'm too damned old for this shit."

Deciding to take his mind off the news he recieved, the venerable third Hokage turned to his arch-nemesis, paperwork. As the pile was slowly disapearing he came across something quite intrigueing, a trade request from the daimyou of Nami no kuni. After reading the document several times he signed it and put it next to the out going pile. 'I know just who to send this with' thaught the old Hokage before retiring for the night.

-feild, Nami no kuni-

A teen with red hair, blue eyes and bandages around the lower half of his face stood on top of a small stream that was bisecting a small clearing not far from whare he was hours ago, practicing katas. He had been doing this for at least an hour, switching between katas. Unknown to him, the white hared man that followed them back from konohagakure was watching him and taking notes.

Mumbling to himself, Naruto went through several hand signs before he whispered something so lighly even the sanin couldn't catch it. The former blonde then thrust both hands behind him, angling twords the ground, each in a half tiger seal. After several seconds Jiraiya watched in amazement as the redhead started to slowly lift from the ground before hovering several centimeters above it. The white haired man went back to scribling in his note pad before putting it in his vest and leaping away.

**'Watch it brat, you were being observed by that white haired guy who smells of toads and latex.'** a voice opined in the back of the masked teens mind, eliciting a snort of amusement from its host.

'Well, he did introduce himself as a super pervert...' This time it was the foxs turn to snort in amusement.

**'Be that as it may, he is still a more capable shinobi than you. And he was around long enough to see you go through your katas and sword forms, along with that flight jutsu.'** At the mention of his flight technique the former blond paled. As the laughing in his mind died down, Naruto picked up the weapons and what not strewn about the clearing before heading into town.

----------------------------------------------------

Doton: sekichuu no jutsu (Earth release: stone pillar technique; D-rank defencive/offensive short - mid range(0-10m) earth technique that allows for the user to raise a literal pillar of of stone from the ground to use as either a sheild or amunition for more doton techniques.)

Ten'yo: Ero-kuusou (heaven's gift: erotic daydream; forces the subject to vew thier greatest sexual desire. causes unconciousness and bloodloss. D-rank (0-10m) genjutsu)

A/N: I now have a poll on my authors page, and it may directly effect how this story goes.


	7. Chapter 7 pt 1

four people sat in the clearing, all of them apearing to be samurai if it wasnt for the head band bearing the kanji for tide. their clothes consisted of forest green hakama pants, a light green yukata, a kunai holster on both thighs, a shuriken pouch on the back of thier hip and forearm protecters. the leader wearing a lower face mask and a flack jacket. all crimson in color. almost the garb of samurai.

"Alright guys, here's what we're doin' today. we're going to build on the basics. were going to combine kunai practice with Kawarimi no Jutsu. all you have to do is, after you throw your kunai, replace yourself with it. were going to do this exercise untill you either drop from exhaustion or you get it down. now, lets begin." to drive his point home, as soon as he finished talking he began to do the drill that he just gave them. pulling out a kunai, naruto threw it at a random target, and as it was about to impact the target naruto switched places with it, smashing the target with a vicious axe kick. the former blonde then let lose another kunai, the throw just as wild as the first. again, right before it could hit the target naruto apeared, his fist hitting the exact spot the kunai would have.

shaking off thier awe, the two boys and one girl set about the task given to them, determined to complete it with in the day. shaking his head in amusement, the former blonde went back to doing the same exercise as his three students, albeit at a faster speed and using one less hand seal then them.

'damn sensei, this is harder than it looks and sounds... damn it!' mentaly groused Takaru after almost slaming face first into a target.

20 minutes later all three students were on the ground panting from slight over-exertion. "ok, now that that is out of the way for the moment, i want you to practice on your hand sealing speed. go through all the seals in random order. try to go faster each time you go through them. while you three are doing that, i'll be making a lot of racket in an atempt to distract you. if i notice the lapse in concentration you'll have to do 100 sit ups and push ups before going back to work on your sealing speed. after were done with this execise ill show you yet another jutsu that 'build on the basics'. get to it."

---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---

Uzuru Idomizu sat on the bed in her room, going over the events of the day. it was kind of nice knowing that she getting the hang of things faster than Takaru and Baigai. first the kunai/Kawarimi combination and then the shuriken bunshin no jutsu, the shuriken bunshin no jutsu being a variation of the bunshin no jutsu. instaead of making an illusion or illusions of yourself, you make them of a shuriken/senbon/kunai.

granted, she wasn't the most skilled with either, but she could pull them off. and she could do it before either of the boys. even simply thinking about it brought a grin to her face.

Yawning, the ebony haired girl layed back in bed, but not before taking out a shuriken, hovering and slightly spinning it above her forehead, doing a chakra control exercise before going to bed.

---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---

Shinamu Takaru was anoyed. he just couldn't see why he was unable to slash with his katana, toss a kunai and then replace himself with it, finishing the slash. sure, it might have been asking a little mutch to expect to be able to something like that, especialy when he just learned the technique that day. grining to himself he wondered if he could use the shuriken clone no jutsu and then perform the Kawarimi no jutsu.

pulling out a shuriken, he tossed it at a tree and went through the hand seals, making a total of 4 shuriken. as soon as that seal sequence was done he started the next, replacing himself with the shuriken and smashing the target with the heel of his foot. the pony tailed boy smirked before jumping in to the air and doing a small victory dance.

'I can't believe that worked! i have definately got to practice that on my own time.' the ebony haired boy then headed home for some well deserved rest.

---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---

Togishiru Baigai lay on his bed, looking at the star filled sky through the window. he sighed as he thaught of all the crap he had to do, all for the name of training. changing places with a thrown kunai, climbing trees without hands while also sticking leaves to themselves, and making bunshins of thrown weapons. oh yea, and hand sealing speed. that was on top of the normal physical training of 150 push ups and sit ups, jogging, taijutsu and kenjutsu sparring.

sighing once again, the lazy teen rolled over and qickly fell asleep.

---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---

so far it was a clear sunny day, hardly a cloud in the sky. it was warm and there was a slight gentle breeze. the seemingly perfect day. so naturaly 3 genin and there trainer were indoors at the academy. visiting the library.

"Why are we here again Naruto-sensei?" Idomizu whined.

The crimson haired teen sighed. "We're here to study, why else do you go to the library?" just as she was about to ask again he continued, "you three are going to look through the E-rank and D-rank jutsu scrolls. you are then going to combine the skills to make either a D-rank or better attack/defence technique. remember what i showed you with the Kawarimi no jutsu and the bunshin no jutsu".

nodding, the trio headed off to look through the stuff on a shelf a few meters away. Naruto on the other hand, turned twords the book case nearest him and swiped blood across the seal on the under side of the second shelf from the top, releasing the curently in-progress forbidden scroll of Akashiogakure no sato. the former blonde then disapeared from that section and reapeared over by a table, already in the chair provided and scribling away. snapping his his fingers when he had an idea, Naruto created a shadow clone.

with out saying a word, the clone went over to book case that was just slightly more isolated than all of the others and began to search for a specific scroll.

while the clone was off doing it's thing, the original went back over to whare he got the forbiden scroll he was creating and resealed it. thanks to the fox giving him hints and ocasional training in a various asortment of skills, he was now two or three times the shinobi he ever was. and of course, some of this knowledge he freely shared, hence why they were in the combined samurai/shinobi tactics academy library. granted non shinobi were only granted access to the E-rank jutsu and basic training manuals for numberous things.

'Sometimes I think those back-stabbing fuck-heads did me a favor.'

-------------------------------xxxxxxx------------------------------------

A/N: i would apologize for not having worked on this story in a while, but it wouldnt matter. so i wont. at anyrate, here is a short chapter, full of mistakes.

---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---

shuriken bunshin no jutsu: shuriken clone technique; creates illusionary clones of a thrown weapon, such as a shuriken. D-rank, offensive (0-15m) 


End file.
